Death Dealer: Juraiya
by Darkerangel
Summary: Feared by many, she is known as the Death Dealer. Last survivor of her tribe and haunted by her dark and hateful past, she seeks redemption in the eyes of the people she once hurt. Working for a special agency called Nova and accompanied by two others....
1. Episode 1: Heat of the Night

I couldn't decide if this should go into here, or Electra, or even the anime Ghost in the Shell: SAC. So I'm trying it out here and please let me know what you think. This isn't technically a Xena: Warrior Princess story, but it does have its elements so I really do hope you likey. PLEASE let me know. R&R.

* * *

Feared by many, she is known as the Death Dealer. Last survivor of her tribe and haunted by her dark and hateful past, she seeks redemption in the eyes of the people she once hurt. Working for a special agency called Nova and accompanied by two other companions. Sasha, a mystical elf equipped with powerful bows and arrows. Helios, a gear ready tech geek equipped with a special laptop of dominance and controllability. She is bent on saving the people she once swore to kill as they cry out for a hero. Laberia, a time where anything is possible…she is Juraiya.

Episode 1: Heat of the Night

In a city called Laberia were anything is possible, above Balboa Inc. tower approached an aircraft. This state of the art military helicopter circled the top of the tower twice before finally hovering. Inside the carrier, officer personnel worked the controls as Helios sat on a dark blue crate, typing away on his levitating see-through laptop. He had caramel skin, spiky blue hair, and blue eyes.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Like I got a choice," she remarked, crossing her arms. She had tanned skin, white hair, and green hair. The white hair is wrapped into five ponytails sticking upward in the back by three hairpiece rings, keeping it all together. She was wearing short sleeved dark brown with red outline suede jacket that was at her breast level, a lacey white blouse, and dark brown pants with two crisscrossing belts making the letter _x_, long black boots that came up to her knees, and black gloves. Weapon wise, she carried two annihilator guns on her back, a serpent shaped chakram on the upper right belt, and a grappling hook gun on the lower left belt, and two sais on the left and right side of her boots.

"Alright, Sasha is in and she needs a distraction," said Helios.

"That trick already in?" she asked.

"You're the one who's all 'big and bad'," stated Helios.

"Hey…do it big or go the hell home," she smiled as she ran out and jumped out of the hovering helicopter.

"JURAIYA!"

Juraiya fell down as wind pressed hard against her strong nimble body. A snapping noise popped in her head, twisting her body around she pulled out her grappling gun and launched a grappling hook. The hook shot up like an arrow as it wrapped around one of the tower's antenna. She felt the tug of the rope from the hook, turning her fall into a swing and swung from the left of the tower all the way to the right and spun her body around. "_Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!_" (pronounced _A-le-le-le-le-le-le-le-le!_ ) screamed Juraiya, shouting out her battle cry as she transferred that energy into her boots and smashed hard through one of the seven hundred windows on the Bay 102 floor. The grabbling hook clicked off as she rolled on the red carpeted floor. She regained her balanced and stood up, clipping the gun back to her waist.

"I'm in," she said while grabbing her ear piece.

"Classic," joked Helios. "In the back far corner there should be a suit case that Sasha planted. Open it, equipped, and head out."

"What bay?" she asked, heading towards the silver case.

"42…oh. Two guards heading your way…have fun," he giggled.

"I always do," she said with a smile. She equipped herself with Psyonic Electrode Braces. PEB are special cyber optic wired coverings that goes over your gloves and shoes, able to generate enough currents to knock a person out with one hit depending on blow and force. She placed the wires over her gloves and snapped on the braces for the boots.

Juraiya casually walled down the hallway to the left, seeing paintings and different portraits on the wall and plants on the left by the windows. Two guards were heading to the sound of the broken window as Juraiya sharply turned the corner and in a perky tone said,

"HI!" She coiled her body under as she gave the first guard a very quick uppercut to the jaw. When her fist made contact with his skin it set off a flashing spark of static electricity. She then quickly spin kicked the other guard as both of them twirled in the air and landed hard on the floor at the same time.

"Holla at ya gurl," she said while stepping over the bodies.


	2. Episode 2: Survival

Feared by many, she is known as the Death Dealer. Last survivor of her tribe and haunted by her dark and hateful past, she seeks redemption in the eyes of the people she once hurt. Working for a special agency called Nova and accompanied by two other companions. Sasha, a mystical elf equipped with powerful bows and arrows. Helios, a gear ready tech geek equipped with a special laptop of dominance and controllability. She is bent on saving the people she once swore to kill as they cry out for a hero. Laberia, a time where anything is possible…she is Juraiya.

Episode 2: Survival

Juraiya walked down another hallway, taking out a lookout scout.

"I'm taking the elly," she said coming up on another turn. She heard something and quickly placed her back against the right side of the cream colored wall. She looked up seeing a huge mirror in the upper middle wall of the _T_ shaped hall that was at an angle.

"Crap," she said to herself, seeing lots and lots of guards posted in the body of the _T_. If she could see them then they can see her. She stretched her arms behind her shoulders and unclipped the buckles, pulling out her annihilator guns slowly. She held them up close to her breast, trying to come up with a plan.

The annihilators are specially hand crafted guns, able to do more than your basic firearm handgun. It was black with two grips. The first grip held the trigger while the second grip held three circular gold colored buttons in front. Also, it is flatter and has a more rectangular shape to it with a small scope at the top and a long slide.

Juraiya inhaled slowly as she without any warning did a cartwheel with not hands. Time just slowed down as Juraiya appeared to be levitating off the floor as she pulled the trigger and started firing. They shot back and bullets were flying everywhere. One of Juraiya's bullets shot a guy in the shoulder and while another hit a guy in the thigh. The bullets that they fired went right pasted because the cartwheel kept rotating. When her foot finally touched the floor, she quickly placed her back against the wall now on the right side head of the _T_. Her heart started to pound as her body raced with excitement. She took another deep breath and screamed out,

"_Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!_" as she dashed back out, this time running straight into enemy fire. The guards that were left fired twelve shots, as Juraiya ran up on the side of the wall on their left, dodging the bullets. The guards were taken back by her agility and grace as she fired back, capping a couple of them. They tried to reload as she pushed off the wall, she did a tumble roll, letting go of her guns. The guns slid up next to the remaining guards as the first gold button blinked twice and hummed a thick spray of smoke vapor.

The guards started to cough and choke as Juraiya took this time to stand up, inching her body she pulled out her sais from her boots. She clicked her ear piece causing a beam to go across her eyes, forming black shades. Juraiya crept in the smoky haze as she kneed the first guard in the gut and slammed the handle of the sais in the back of his head, knocking him out. The second guard opened fire, but Juraiya blocked the bullets by twirling her sais around. She did a front flip, landing her feet on his shoulders and slammed the guy down on top of the knocked out guard. Another guard was about to pull the trigger, but she swung her sai around, knocking the gun out of his hand and with force she stabbed him in his foot then elbowed him in his throat. She picked up and clipped back her guns and run further down the body of the _T_ shaped hall, approaching the last guard. She ran up on the side of the wall again and with precision she pushed off of it and stabbed her right sai in the guy's chest then did a spin kick using the brace on her left boot to create the static electricity on contract, which knocked him out cold. The shades disappeared and she equipped the sais back into her boots as she headed for the elevator. She turned the corner only to forcefully stop in front of twenty more guards with their guns drawn and ready.

"Shiz-nit," she moaned.

* * *

Well I got a lot of hits from the frist one so here's the second...hope you like . 


	3. Episode 3: Escape

Feared by many, she is known as the Death Dealer. Last survivor of her tribe and haunted by her dark and hateful past, she seeks redemption in the eyes of the people she once hurt. Working for a special agency called Nova and accompanied by two other companions. Sasha, a mystical elf equipped with powerful bows and arrows. Helios, a gear ready tech geek equipped with a special laptop of dominance and controllability. She is bent on saving the people she once swore to kill as they cry out for a hero. Laberia, a time where anything is possible…she is Juraiya.

Episode 3: Escape

Juraiya's green eyes darted back and forth, searching for an advantage. All of a sudden the bell from the elevator dinged as the twenty guards turned their heads. The double doors barely cracked open as an arrow shot through it, hitting the wall in-between the guards. It blinked twice, "Hell…" she sighed, turning around. The guards took their attention away from the arrow and started to pull their triggers when all of a sudden the arrow exploded, engulfing them all at once. Juraiya ran right up the body of the _T_ shaped hall as the flames rushed behind her. She ran up to the head and turned left, the flames torching up the wall with the angled mirror.

She kept running back as a piece of the ceiling dropped down and Sasha jumped down from it, running with Juraiya.

"Late much?" asked Juraiya.

"Right on time," said Sasha. Sasha had long flowing black hair, white eyes, and elf ears. She was wearing a dark red suede bra top, dark red suede pants that stopped at the knees, black moccasin boots, arm, and wrist bands. She carried her Harpoon Bow on her left shoulder, and had a brown pouch on her right side.

"Don't hate caused I saved your ass," she said.

"You…saved? HA! Everything was coo until you crashed the party," said Juraiya as they turned the next corner.

"Now I'm regretting I didn't shoot two arrows," she smirked.

"You wish," joked Juraiya as they reached the back hallway where Juraiya crashed the window.

"What now?" asked Sasha.

"You head out and get the others, I'll deal with him," said Juraiya.

"How?" she asked as Juraiya went right and shouted,

"I'll take the stairs…'cause someone blew up the elly." Sasha just rolled her eyes and headed in a different direction.

Juraiya opened the side door of the Bay and looked down, seeing a spiral staircase.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she did a front flip, literally falling straight down in the eye of the spiral case. The wind rushed up against her body, dropping from Bay 102 all the way down to Bay 55 in just seconds. Getting really close to Bay 42 she whipped out her grappling gun and launched the hook as it zoomed back up to Bay 102, wrapping around the railing. The rope that was on the hook was a bungee cord as the rope stretched down to Bay 30 and then sprung back up, causing her to flip backwards, landing on the steps to Bay 42. She unclipped the cord and placed the gun back to her side, heading for the door.

"Wait, two guards…one standing in the upper left hand corner, in front of the next door and the other over on the middle right wall," said Helios through the earpiece. Juraiya pulled out her sais and kicked down the door. The door being forced open startled the two guards as Juraiya without hesitation, threw both her sais. They spun around and around as the first sai penetrated the guard's chest that stood in front of the next door, while the other hit the other guard's windpipe. She carefully walked over to the right guard and pulled out the bloody sai and said,

"I'll that this." She then proceeded to the other guard by the door and pulled out that sai and said, "Thannnk you." She cautiously examined the door, not getting a very good vibe from it. Behind the door was another guard, pulling the trigger to his submachine gun. The door had hundreds of bullet holes as he kicked the door down, only seeing the two dead guards. All of a sudden Juraiya came down from the above the ceiling and stabbed the guard in his back, kicking him into the room. She then turned and placed her right sai in the left hand as she unclipped her serpent shaped chakram. She sent the bad boy fly as she bounced from wall to wall. Four guards stood in her way of the damped hallway, but the chakram took them all out. It came back to her and she quickly grabbed it and clipped it back, and used her left hand to throw the two sais down the hallway, pinning up a guy as they hit the wall.

She walked down and into the office, seeing a middle age bald chubby guy in a grey suit, pinned up on the wall by her sais. She approached him firmly and pulled out the sais, placing them back in her boots. She then grabbed the guy by the arm and twisted it, slamming him on the floor,

"Ouch! Hey, who are you—what're doing?" he asked.

"Larry McKay under communal law Subdivision 88, you are under arrest for selling and trading illegal weapons," said Juraiya, pulling out the cuffs from her back pocket.

"You'll never get away with this…you have nothing on me…ouch!…that weapon," said McKay, looking at her chakram.

"It's you…you're the…the…Death Dealer—" Juraiya rolled her eyes as the McKay just kept talking,

"You won't get away with this you know…you killed my men…killing is against the law."

"Sweetie I am the law now shut the hell up," she finally said, punching him in his face, causing him to black out. Just then Sasha and Helios came in the office with the swat force, cleaning up after Juraiya.


	4. Episode 4: Firefly Bounty

Feared by many, she is known as the Death Dealer. Last survivor of her tribe and haunted by her dark and hateful past, she seeks redemption in the eyes of the people she once hurt. Working for a special agency called Nova and accompanied by two other companions. Sasha, a mystical elf equipped with powerful bows and arrows. Helios, a gear ready tech geek equipped with a special laptop of dominance and controllability. She is bent on saving the people she once swore to kill as they cry out for a hero. Laberia, a time where anything is possible…she is Juraiya.

Episode 4: Firefly Bounty

The gang traveled back to Nova a special agency dedicated in keeping the peace by doing justice their way. Juraiya stood in the shower, letting the water pour down on top of her like a waterfall. She ran her fingers through her wet hair as images of her dark past flooding her crowded mind. Images of her village being burnt to the ground, her tribe being slaughtered on the sight. Hateful images of people she tortured and killed trying to satisfy her thirst for revenge…if only this shower this water could just wash away her past sins. She cut the water off and stepped out, grabbing a towel to cover up. She dried herself off and slipped some clean clothes on as she walked down the silver hallway towards the command room.

"Greetings Commander," said Juraiya, seeing Helios and Sasha sitting down.

"You're late…again," she said. Juraiya jumped to a seat, placing her feet up on the table and asked,

"So…what's the dealio," said Juraiya.

"Bounty," said the Commander.

"Ooo, how much we talkin'?" she asked with a smile.

"12.5 dellums," she said.

"That's it? Dead or alive?" asked Juraiya.

"Alive and you're being paired with Sasha," said the Commander.

"What!" they both said at the same time, looking at each other.

"Take him and the guards down," ordered the Commander.

The bounty required them to take out a guy named Firefly alive and to shut anyone up who gets in their way. Firefly is presently located within an office building surrounded and protected by "questionable" officers.

Juraiya stood outside, covering herself with a cloak, studying the building outer and inner defenses.

"You ready?" she asked, clipping on her earpiece.

"Let's do it to it," said Sasha, jumping down a shaft.

"This should be fun," smiled Juraiya, lifting up the hood over her head. She walked through the revolving doors, quickly noticing two security guards in front and another on the far right. The guard on the left placed his heavy clipboard down and leaned back against the desk as did his partner on the right. Juraiya casually walked up toward the two security guards as they asked her for some ID. She gestured her hands making it seem like she was looking for something to pull out, but really she jabbed both her elbows in the two security guards face, breaking their nose and then grabbed them by the back of the head and smacked them together, causing them to pass out. Juraiya quickly turned seeing the clipboard and cuffed her hands under her right thigh, lifted up her leg and slammed it back down. It hit and sent the heavily clipboard flying straight into the third security guard's face. It hit him so hard that he accidentally turned around too sharply and banged his head against a pole, passing out. Juraiya jumped over the desk and passed the metal detectors.

Sasha came traveling downward and landed perfectly inside the main crawlspace airshaft of the building. She crawled forward seeing a vent opening ahead. There was a rectangular plate with wholes covering it, but she could see two guard officers standing below. Without much thought, she slammed her fist on the plate causing it to fall and rattle on the floor, spooking the guards to death. They quickly whipped out their guns and investigated the scene. They carefully eased their way up seeing no one up there, until Sasha slip right down, kicking the two guards at the same time. While crouched on the floor, Sasha lifted both her hands up and cast, "Projecta Mulanta." Purple dust traveled from her hands to the guards as they fell asleep and she said,

"Oh yeah…fun."


	5. Episode 5: Bountified

Sorry for the long delay. The story will have that Xena element and or vibe in the soon to be episodes so stay toon . And also, I decided to change Sasha's name to Andrayuh.

* * *

Feared by many, she is known as the Death Dealer. Last survivor of her tribe and haunted by her dark and hateful past, she seeks redemption in the eyes of the people she once hurt. Working for a special agency called Nova and accompanied by two other companions. Andrayuh, a mystical elf equipped with powerful bows and arrows. Helios, a gear ready tech geek equipped with a special laptop of dominance and controllability. She is bent on saving the people she once swore to kill as they cry out for a hero. Laberia, a time where anything is possible…she is Juraiya.

Episode 5: Bountified

Juraiya peeked through a window on a door, seeing two officers guarding a door from behind.

"Change the plan…make this quick as possible," she whispered while clicking her ear piece.

"Easier said than done," complained Andrayuh just as Juraiya opened and invited herself in the sealed hall.

"Hey boyz." The officers looked up and drew out their guns, but before they could do anything with them, Juraiya whipped out her chakram and threw it. It bounced off the left wall, twirling around, slicing the guns in half, and bounced back off the right wall as Juraiya grabbed it in midair.

"Who else wants some?" she asked. The two officers looked each other and ran out the door from behind them as Juraiya followed them.

Somewhere over on the other side of the wall, Andrayuh suddenly stopped while tilting her head. Her pointy ears picked up sounds of two officers switching post. Andrayuh took this time to use her new bow. It's called the Ziggos bow, able to allow any arrow to zigzag around corners and narrow spaces. The bow actually looked like the front part of a stingray. She took out an arrow and put it in place, pulling back on the string. She twisted her body and planted her feet at an angle, letting go of the string. The bowstring hummed as the arrow zoomed through the gap and made a sharp turn. It traveled very fast down the hall and quickly made a sharp right turn at the corner. The two officers switching posts turned their attention to a whistling noise, coming closer in their direction. The arrow made another turn and without warning took out the two officers at once.

Andrayuh used her left hand and clicked her earpiece, telling Juraiya the situation.

"We need to meet up really soon and…ohhh?…" stopped Andrayuh, all of a sudden the wall on her left side opened. The wall continued sliding as a guy with a firefly tattoo on his neck stepped out and passed her by, "Oh that's not good."

"What's not good?" asked Juraiya.

"I think…hmm yeah Firefly just passed me by," answered Andrayuh.

"WHAT!"

"Umm yeah he got like a…hmm minuet head start," said Andrayuh.

"Dammed, code delta I repeat code delta…we got us a runner," said Juraiya with a smile of excite met. Juraiya stopped and turned back around, this time turning left going down a tunnel. Andrayuh followed the bounty through the pounding sound of his foot steps. Within the next minuet they met up with each other,

"Where?" asked Juraiya.

"Straight and left," answered Andrayuh. Juraiya picked up her speed, running forward making a quick left seeing the guy's back.

"Damn," she said trying to catch up.

"Arrow don't fail me now," said Andrayuh pulling back the bowstring. She let go as the arrow zoomed out her bow and down the hall, zigzagging left. In slow motion, Juraiya slowly turned her head seeing the arrow right next to her, passing her by. The arrow then lowered itself and pierced the guy in his right leg causing him to fall and stumble down.

"_Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!_" shouted Juraiya doing a front flip in the air. She rotated her body in midair and landed in front of Firefly and kicked him in his face. She jumped on top of him and while whipping out the cuffs, Firefly kept screaming about his injured leg.

"Firefly you've just been bountified so shut the hell up fool," she said and pulled him up soon after Andrayuh arrived with a smirk.

"What?"

"Bountified?" she asked.

"I had to make up something," said Juraiya. "Do not tell Helios."

"Oh I'm so goin' hell him," said Andrayuh, grabbing Firefly's other arm.

"You heifer," complained Juraiya.

Within the walls of Nova, the Commander met up with her boss the Chief for a briefing.

"Chief my men and crew have just secured—" She stopped as the Chief raised his white hand.

"We're reopening the…Grimorum File," he said in a raspy voice. The Commander's brown eyes widen in fear.

"That file was supposed to be—there's a reason why it was kept in the top secret classified unsolved cases," she said.

"True, but just like you I have higher authorities to follow," he said with a smile.

"Please…do not open this file back up," she begged.

"What's the matter Lisa, never thought you as the type to beg," he said while throwing the file at her. "This time… they will be ours hahahaha."


	6. Episode 6: The Grimorum File

Feared by many, she is known as the Death Dealer. Last survivor of her tribe and haunted by her dark and hateful past, she seeks redemption in the eyes of the people she once hurt. Working for a special agency called Nova and accompanied by two other companions. Andrayuh, a mystical elf equipped with powerful bows and arrows. Helios, a gear ready tech geek equipped with a special laptop of dominance and controllability. She is bent on saving the people she once swore to kill as they cry out for a hero. Laberia, a time where anything is possible…she is Juraiya.

Episode 6: The Grimorum File

Andrayuh and Juraiya entered into the command room seeing all the special agents. They sat next to Helios as their commander gave them their orders.

"I have strict orders that we will be reopening the Grimorum case."

"But, wasn't that case closed for a reason?" asked one of the agents.

"And that reason is still classified. These are the three Grimorums…special books of an ancient past. Four special units will travel to the three castles, one in Transylvania, Ireland, and the Northern Shores. Juraiya, your team will deal with the castle in Transylvania, while Nile and Rees you two will take the one in Ireland, and Carlos your team will take the one in the Northern Shores. Your mission and you will accept it, is an in and out one. Get the book and nothing else…that is all, you leave tomorrow."

"Something's up," whispered Helios.

"What?" asked Andrayuh.

"Why something so classified be reopened…why now?" he asked looking at Juraiya.

The next morning the gang entered into the weapons room and boy did they get a surprise.

"New outfits? Like-are you serious?" asked Juraiya.

"For this mission you will need new weapons, new gear, and new-er clothing," explained Jennet. Helios and Andrayuh turned watching Juraiya bang her head again and again up against a pipe.


	7. Episode 7: Book of Virtue

Feared by many, she is known as the Death Dealer. Last survivor of her tribe and haunted by her dark and hateful past, she seeks redemption in the eyes of the people she once hurt. Working for a special agency called Nova and accompanied by two other companions. Sasha, a mystical elf equipped with powerful bows and arrows. Helios, a gear ready tech geek equipped with a special laptop of dominance and controllability. She is bent on saving the people she once swore to kill as they cry out for a hero. Laberia, a time where anything is possible…she is Juraiya.

Episode 7: Book of Virtue

A special ops helicopter zoomed by a desert waste land toward the castle within the Transylvanian barrier.

"What the hell is this?" asked Juraiya stepping out. She had on an all out light green body suit with a few dark green patches here and there on her body, and dark green boots. Her white hair was tired up into two spiked ponytails.

"You think yours look bad…c'mon now," moaned Andrayuh. Andrayuh was wearing a very tight dark brown top and bottom with brown plated boots, gauntlets, and flat shoulder pads.

"You two look hot so just drop it okay," said Helios typing away on his see through laptop.

"Yeah well this better be straight to the point," complained Juraiya looking out.

The helicopter flew through, heading toward what looked like an abandon castle of ancient times. The helicopter hovered finally down below as Andrayuh and Juraiya jumped out. Andrayuh clipped on her new crossbow on her right arm. She equipped her arrows and took out her new bow called the "Quicksilver." It's called that because it has in creditable shooting speed. Juraiya on the other hand had her two handguns on her upper back, two submachine guns down on her lower back, her chakram on her right side, and her grappling hook gun on her right, and her two sais in her combat boots.

In front of them was a really old bridge, but they crossed it anyways as the helicopter with Helios took up back in the air. They walked toward the castle's double wooded doors as Juraiya pushed one of them open as the light from the sky beamed into the crack. The place was completely pitched black. Dark as in you can't see one hand in front of the other. It only took them five steps before the door behind them slammed completely shut.

"Shiz-nit, that can't be good," said Juraiya. She turned her head seeing a beam of light coming down from an opening from the roof. The light beamed down directly on the Grimorum.

"Oh god…"

"What?" asked Juraiya. Andrayuh's white eyes started to glow (night vision).

"You don't want to know," she said while backing away.

"What!" shouted Juraiya.

"Oh…okay," moaned Andrayuh equipping a lighter arrow. She pulled the cord back and let the arrow fly high up until it hit the ceiling. On contact a burst of light flared up and Juraiya's mouth just dropped in holy crap. Standing in swarms of thousands on the side of them were creatures beyond anything they seen before. These creatures were psychotic, fast, and strong. They had burnt decaying flesh, sharpen teeth, and human-like features.

"What the HELL are those things?" panicked Andrayuh.

"…dammed," said Juraiya.

"ROOOOARAARRARR!!!!!!!!!" Without warning the creatures charged straight at them, causing Juraiya and Andrayuh to react, taking out their weapons.

Fireworks of bullets and arrows exploded as the rush of survival and death took over the room. Juraiya fired a some amount of rounds and as the bullets cracked into the creatures' skulls, the rest of them jumped on their backs. They started to use the dead ones as shields or stools, jumping in the air, ready to pounce down. Juraiya's green eyes widen, lifting up her submachine guns as the bodies just rained down on the ground.

"Dammed!" shouted Juraiya in a panic.

"What?" asked Andrayuh, launching an arrow into a creatures' skull.

"Gun jammed on me," complained Juraiya, trying to quickly fix it.

"Roooaaaoaoaroaor!!!" screamed a creature from behind her. Juraiya on instinct quickly jabbed her gun on the creature's side and bitch slapped it in its face, letting go of the gun and sent that thing flying high. Juraiya dropped and reloaded another barrel into her only submachine gun and shouted,

"MOVE!" Andrayuh got tired of this game and with two waves of her bow, it transformed into huge heavy sword. Juraiya arched her eye brawl causing Andrayuh to smirk. She swung with all her might, slicing four creatures in half with one swoop. They started to run as it seemed the more they killed, the more began to appear to take its place. They started to run, Andrayuh took the lead and used her long heavy sword to cut her way through. Juraiya had Andrayuh's back, blasting every single one of them that came close. They reached the steps and started to climb up as Andrayuh started to now switch back from sword to bow. Bodies piled up, but it didn't matter as more creatures spawned out.

"This is endless," said Juraiya.

"Ya think," said Andrayuh sarcastically. Suddenly Juraiya found herself out of bullets as a creature super jumped up and landed right next to her on the stairs.

"Damn," she said while smacking the creature with submachine gun. Without her knowing a creature that Andrayuh sliced in half, upper body grabbed Juraiya by the leg and pulled her down.

"Ah!" she yelled, being taken by surprise. The creature grabbed her body and pulled itself up, blood dripping form its mouth. An arrow sunk through the creatures' head, penetrating the skull as Juraiya thrust her foot forward, kicking it off of her. She flipped backwards on the stairs to stand up.

"Thanks."

Andrayuh nodded her head as Juraiya reached behind her shoulders and pulled out her two handguns. Two creatures jumped in the air as Juraiya blasted them back down. She and Andrayuh raced up the long flight of stairs, almost to the book.

"Go!" shouted Juraiya as she turned around, holding them back. Andrayuh ran up the stairs as fast as she could, seeing some of the creatures climbing up. She suddenly did the unthinkable and jumped up, landing back down on her back, sliding her back on the surface and launched an arrow into a creatures' heart while under the levitating book she kicked it up into the air with her right foot. While still sliding and doing both at the same time she rotated her hands and flipped upward, seeing Juraiya running towards her. Andrayuh cupped her fingers together as a base and placed them down for her. Juraiya run up to the surface and lifted her right foot into Andrayuh's cupped hands.

"_Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!_" shouted Juraiya. Andrayuh pushed her up as Juraiya flipped all the way up to the opening in the ceiling, grabbing both the book and the ledge. The creatures swarmed in on Andrayuh while Juraiya continued to pull herself up. Andrayuh stretched her right arm high in the air and launched the arrow in her crossbow. The arrow hit the ceiling as she grabbed the robe it was carrying and zip lined up. As she reached the top she unclipped the rope and Juraiya grabbed her hand, pulling her up. The creatures became very pissed and literally climbed on top of each other, jumping up onto the roof.

"Shiz-nit" panicked Juraiya as once again they were surrounded. All of a sudden the helicopter swooped on by as Helios dropped the ladder for them to climb. Both of them grabbed onto it and the helicopter took off.


	8. Episode 8: Book of Shadows 1

Feared by many, she is known as the Death Dealer. Last survivor of her tribe and haunted by her dark and hateful past, she seeks redemption in the eyes of the people she once hurt. Working for a special agency called Nova and accompanied by two other companions. Sasha, a mystical elf equipped with powerful bows and arrows. Helios, a gear ready tech geek equipped with a special laptop of dominance and controllability. She is bent on saving the people she once swore to kill as they cry out for a hero. Laberia, a time where anything is possible…she is Juraiya.

Episode 8: Book of Shadows (1)

"What the hell are those things?" puffed Andrayuh, pulling Juraiya in the helicopter.

"I had to dig deep, but they are classified as Hellions," explained Helios. "Creatures forged from the fires of the damnation."

"Well they can take a bullet…that's all I need to know," said Juraiya, checking out her handguns.

"We have to warn the others," said Andrayuh.

Over in Ireland, Nile, Rees, and their swat team crew were standing on a stone bridge, staring at a stone wall tower.

"Set the mites there and make a hole," order Rees while holding the Grimorum. Nile pushed back his blond hair as he placed a cigarette in his mouth and puffed on it a bit, scanning his surroundings.

"What the hell is taking so long?" complained Juraiya while tapping her foot.

"The pilot's going as fast as he can—you can see the castle up ahead," said Helios.

"They're not in the castle," said Andrayuh. "Whoa…"

"What?" asked Helios.

"Something just…okay, please tell me you all saw that?" she asked, noticing something that zoomed by.

"What are you ta…" Juraiya paused as her sensing danger, seeing something coming straight for them. "EVERYBODY MOVE NOW!!" she shouted, grabbing both Helios and Andrayuh by their shirts. The sliding door of the helicopter opened and all three of them jumped out when out of nowhere a creature with wings crashed straight into the helicopter, blowing it up.

The wind played with their clothing as the strong breeze rushed against their faces.

"Oh my godddddaahhh!" screamed Helios. The wind howled around Juraiya's falling body, unable to pull away from the force that was pulling them down. With each decreasing moment, Juraiya was able to see more and more of the incoming waters.

"I hope you have a plan," shouted Andrayuh. Gravity was pulling them down as the wind tried pushing them up, able to now see the castle and bridge below.

"Planning as I go," said Juraiya.

"WHAT!" screamed Andrayuh and Helios. Juraiya stretched out her arms falling faster than ever now. Her white hair danced around like crazy against the rushing of the currents as another flying creature flew under them.

"Come to mama." Her sais slid out of her boots and into her hands as she stabbed the creature's back, holding on to it while Andrayuh and Helios grab onto it's batwings.

"AHHAhahahah," screamed Andrayuh and Helios as the bridge kept getting closer and closer.

Rees and Nile looked up seeing the incoming falling creature with people hanging onto it.

"Hold your fire," shouted Nile.

"Shiz-nit, HOLD ON!" screamed Juraiya as the flying creature slammed into the bridge with such force, the bride started to collapse.

"What the hell is that?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Never mind that…" paused Nile, looking up at the castle seeing hundreds of Hellions storming down from the castle. "EVERYONE IN TOWER NOW!!"

Juraiya, Andrayuh, and Helios jumped off the dead creature as the bridge starting to crumble. The Hellions ran across the bridge making it more unstable and the gang ran for it. The bridge started to split apart, separating them from Nile and Rees group. Andrayuh jumped and made it across, but it was a too big of a gap now for Helios. As the creatures approached them this pissed Juraiya off even more thus grabbing Helios by the back of his shirt and began spinning him around in circles. At the right moment she let go of his shirt, sending Helios flying across the gap and into Andrayuh's arms. The bridge began to fall as Juraiya had no choice and jumped for it. The bridge collapsed and creatures fell to their deaths, but Juraiya reached out for Andrayuh's hand only inches away from it. So close and yet so far, Juraiya just couldn't reach far enough and fell.

"JURAIYA!" screamed Helios.

"The hell with that girl," said Andrayuh, jumping off the cliff.

"What the hell!" said Helios.

Andrayuh rushed down to Juraiya's aid, lifting her arm up to fire her crossbow. The arrow went up as Andrayuh went down, grabbing Juraiya's arm just in time before she hit the rocky waters.

"RROOROAAOAOAR!" screamed the creatures, being pulled down to sea.

"Go…go.gogoogog!" ordered Juraiya making Andrayuh grab the rope fast and zip line back up. They hopped back to the cliff, stopping Helios from hugging them.

"Where they go?"

"They went inside, we should be able to catch up to them," he explained. They ran inside the hole created by dynamite from the swat team. They ran down the dark hallway and manage to catch up with the swat team as Nile and Rees discussed the situation.

"These things are like upgraded zombies," said Rees.

"Naw, ya think," joked Juraiya.

"This is no time for jokes. Our helicopters are at the top of the tower," explained Nile.

"Gotta lighten the mood…damn," said Juraiya looking back as something busted through a wall, grabbed one of the soldiers and cracked his head against the other wall. This caused them to stop running,

"What is that?" asked Nile.

"Ummm a Colossus," said Helios, pulling up his laptop. The Colossus was bigger than the Hellions and much bulkier.

"I want all of you guys to head for the top of the tower," ordered Juraiya.

"And you?" asked Rees.

"He's going down."

"You can't go up against that by yourself," said Andrayuh.

"Watch me." Juraiya meant what she said forcing everyone to go ahead without her, leaving her behind with this colossus thing.


	9. Episode 9: Book of Shadows 2

Feared by many, she is known as the Death Dealer. Last survivor of her tribe and haunted by her dark and hateful past, she seeks redemption in the eyes of the people she once hurt. Working for a special agency called Nova and accompanied by two other companions. Sasha, a mystical elf equipped with powerful bows and arrows. Helios, a gear ready tech geek equipped with a special laptop of dominance and controllability. She is bent on saving the people she once swore to kill as they cry out for a hero. Laberia, a time where anything is possible…she is Juraiya.

Episode 9: Book of Shadows (2)

Without any warning the Colossus launched at Juraiya causing her to do a back flip way. She reached over he shoulders, pulling her hand two handguns and fired. The bullets were unable to penetrate the Colossus think muscular thick skin. This caused her to rethink her plan and placed her guns back on her back. She took out her sais and ducked down as the Colossus tried to the grab her. She used her back heel and kicked it in its face causing it to stumble back. She then jumped up and kicked it again in the face. Juraiya then swung her left sai, but it was caught and so was her right. The Colossus pulled the sais straight up as Juraiya's feet lifted off the floor. She used her upper body strength and coiled her feet up thus locking the Colossus' head. And with such force she snapped the creature's neck, landing hard on the floor. Soon after, four more Colossus creatures busted through more walls.

"Ohhh not good," she said and ran down the hall to meet up with the rest of the crew.

The team ran up a spiral stair case, lead to the top of the tower. They opened up the double doors seeing their helicopters still intact. They ran for it as Juraiya ran up behind them shouting, "RUN!" Colossus busted through the entrance while Hellions crawled down from the tower itself. In this case, soldiers started to walk backwards, firing off their guns. A Hellion took ten bullets in the chest yet it still wouldn't go down, mowing on the shooter's leg. A Colossus grabbed a soldier and pulled apart his body half like it was nothing.

The only thing on crew's minds was survival as a Hellion jumped in the air, but quickly came back down thanks to a bullet in the skull by Nile.

"There's too many of them!" shouted Rees.

"Helicopter NOW! _Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi!" _shouted Juraiya, throwing her chakram as it bounced from one creature's skull to the next. She flipped forward, landing in the center of the carnivores, catching her chakram so that all eyes were on her. With her sais in her hands she extended her arms and started spinning around and around, slicing every creature that touched her blades.

"JURAIYA!" shouted Andrayuh, entering into a helicopter.

"_Ya-yi-yi-yi-yi_." Juraiya did a back flip, landing on a Hellion's shoulder and jumped from head to head. She hopped off and ran for the helicopter Andrayuh was on. The creatures rushed after her in a horrific screaming frenzy. Juraiya pulled herself in while the pilot took off, elevating the helicopter. The Hellions tried jumping into the helicopter, but Juraiya and Andrayuh shot them down. All of a sudden, one of those flying creatures appeared and was heading straight at them.

"Not again," said Andrayuh as her eyes widen in fear. The flying creature was by the helicopter, close enough so that Juraiya took out a small pipe with a red button at the top and said, "Kiss my grits," and pressed it.

Back at the collapsed bridge and toward the bottom of the tower on the wall laid a blinking wall mine. The blinking light went from green to red and detonated, bringing down the entire tower. The crumbling falling tower fell on top of the flying creature, allowing the helicopter to escape.

"Ohhhh, so that's why you didn't use your grappling gun when you fell," said Helios.


	10. Episode 10: Book of Halo

Feared by many, she is known as the Death Dealer. Last survivor of her tribe and haunted by her dark and hateful past, she seeks redemption in the eyes of the people she once hurt. Working for a special agency called Nova and accompanied by two other companions. Sasha, a mystical elf equipped with powerful bows and arrows. Helios, a gear ready tech geek equipped with a special laptop of dominance and controllability. She is bent on saving the people she once swore to kill as they cry out for a hero. Laberia, a time where anything is possible…she is Juraiya.

Episode 10: Book of Halo

"We have to go to the Northern Shores and warn Carlos," said Juraiya.

"Are you kidding? He probably already know…if not already dea—"

"Finish that sentence and I swear I'll blow your head off right where you stand," threatened Juraiya, her gun touching his head.

"Then what do you suggest? We can't go down there," asked Rees. Juraiya lowered her gun and said,

"We have to get him out of there…and secure the book."

"What the hell was Nova thinking?" asked Nile.

"They were…funny how a file is so classified and out of the blue popped up reopened," said Helios.

"A set up?" asked Andrayuh.

"We'll deal with that later. We find Carlos and his team, get the book and bounce," said Juraiya as the special ops helicopter raced to the Northern Shores castle.

Within the castle, Carlos and his team ran down a darken hallway being attack by the Hellions.

"What these things?" asked one of the soldier.

"I dunno, but we keep moving. Hurry up on open that door!" shouted Carlos, blasting his submachine gun at the incoming Hellions.

"Got it," said a soldier as the door swooshed up. Carlos and everyone that was still alive ran inside. Carlos blew the door down shut completely.

"Soldier, where's a way out?" he asked.

"Sir…that was the only way out."

"What?" Carlos looked around only seeing a beam of light hitting swirl of steps and on top was the levitating Grimorum.

"There has to be away out, there's always another way out." Carlos continued to scout around, but couldn't go too far. Around the swirls was very dark giving off bad negative vibes. Instead, they went up the stairs one by one, scouting around. When they reached they top, Carlos grabbed the book when all of a sudden the swirling stairs started to lower and the light started to dimmer.

"AHHH!" screamed a soldier. Carlos turned seeing a pair of razor sharp claws being dug through a fellow soldier's chest, ripping out his beating heart right out of him. The body fell revealing a creature with draping dark hair, psychotic dark eyes, striated clothing and claws so sharp it can pierce the bone of a human.

"What the hell are those?" asked a panic soldier as more popped up all around them.

"AHAHaH!" screamed another soldier, being bitten on arm by a Hellion. Carlos pointed his gun at the creature's head and pulled the trigger, blood and brain spattered everywhere. The creatures with the claws did not enter into the light like the Hellion, giving Carlos the advantage. "Stay close to the light."

"There's too many of those things down there for us to even aid him," said Nile.

"We only have a few men—"

"_Cough…cough."_ Rees looked over that Andrayuh and continued to say,

"And women—" Andrayuh brushed back her hair as the helicopter hovered over the part of the building Carlos was in.

"What I'm trying to say is what can we do?" asked Rees as Juraiya stormed through, pushing him out of the way as the door slid back open. She lifted up a bazooka cannon and said,

"Come to mama!" Juraiya launched the missile as it exploded a giant hole in the structure.

"What the hell are you thinking!" shouted Helios. Juraiya shoved her hand into his face and pushed him back and said,

"So not the time." And jumped out of the helicopter with a rope cable around her feet. She plummeted downward going through the hole and down the structure just as Carlos looked up.

"MOVE!" she shouted just as her rope snagged. She quickly whipped out her handguns and started blasting as the rope bounced and pulled her back up, "_Ay-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi." _Rope fell while Carlos grabbed the injured soldier. He grabbed the rope as the light kept the creatures at bay. They pulled him up along with the injured as Nile asked,

"Where's the rest of your crew?"

"This is the rest," answered Carlos, pulling out the book from his jacket.


	11. Episode 11: Virtue, Shadows, and Halo

Feared by many, she is known as the Death Dealer. Last survivor of her tribe and haunted by her dark and hateful past, she seeks redemption in the eyes of the people she once hurt. Working for a special agency called Nova and accompanied by two other companions. Sasha, a mystical elf equipped with powerful bows and arrows. Helios, a gear ready tech geek equipped with a special laptop of dominance and controllability. She is bent on saving the people she once swore to kill as they cry out for a hero. Laberia, a time where anything is possible…she is Juraiya.

Episode 11: Virtue, Shadows, and Halo

When the helicopter finally reached Nova, men came and carried the injured soldier to the exam room while the others stormed to the command room. Juraiya walked up and literally slapped the Commander in front of them as they gasp.

"How dare you."

"So you survived," she said, fixing her jaw.

"You knew what was down there. You knew what we were up against and instead of telling us, warning us, you placed us down there like rats," said Andrayuh.

"I knew nothing."

"Liar, something so classified now suddenly reopened?" said Helios.

"I didn't want to reopen that file let alone send my best soldiers out there," said the Commander.

"This is so not over," said Juraiya, exiting.

"Where are you going?"

"Analyzing these books," explained Andrayuh.

"Wanna figure out why so special and heavily protected," said Helios. With the red Grimorum: book of Virtue, the green Grimorum: book of Shadows, and the blue Grimorum: book of Halo in their possession, they entered into the analyze quarters placing the red book first under the analyzing scope.

"We could have died…and for what…these stupid books," complained Andrayuh.

"Anything?" asked Juraiya.

"Nothing unusual," addressed Helios. He took the book out of the scope and as he walked back he bumped into a table, tripping over himself and fell.

"You okay?" asked Andrayuh, helping him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hey techboy…isn't this your messed up handwriting?" asked Juraiya while picking up the book.

"No way," said Andrayuh.

"Yeah, no way." Helios took a look at it and it did seem very much the same. He placed it under the scope again, coming up with a perfect match; that was his handwriting.

"Okay this is freaking me out," said Andrayuh.

"You telling me," agreed Helios.

"No, freaking me out as in this book has my handwriting too," said Andrayuh, holding the green book.

"Third's one a charm," said Juraiya seeing that the blue book had her handwriting.

"These books are ancient, how the hell do they have all three of our handwriting?" asked Helios. They stood together, each holding their own book as all three began to glow.

"More weirdness," stressed Andrayuh.

"Ya think," said Juraiya. Smoke began to surround them as mystifying creature of unspeakable evils summoned forth cackling.

"Muauuuahahhahahah…I am the Mistress of the Hellius," said the creature. She looked around, eyeing the gang.

"Helios….who's that?" asked Juraiya.

"I'm a techie, not a dictionary." The Mistress had a huge slender serpent body, long arms and big claw-like hands. She had long blowing grey hair and the whites in her eyes were dark blue.

"My creatures will rrrrriiiSSSSEEEE!!!" The entire Nova building began the rumble in an earthquake while in the exam room the soldier's bite wound started to pulsate, his heart began to race. His breathing continued to deepen as his eyes started to fade. The infection started to spread rapidly, changing him into a Hellion creature. He broke loose and bite after bite began to spread and infect others, creating more and more creatures under the agency roof.

"Let's kick this bitch's ass," said Juraiya.

"You don't remember me, but you will; I summon forth across the seas to send these creatures back you see, send them back to where they be, through time and space take them…muahahahahahah!!!" chanted the Mistress. The smoke around them began to swirl, sucking them down within.

"EVERYONE…HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" shouted Juraiya.

"AHAHAHA!"

"Helios!" shouted Andrayuh seeing him being pulled in. Andrayuh reached out and grabbed his hand, but she too was pulled.

"Damn," said Juraiya and reached out, grabbing the both of them. The Mistress twirled her wrist as the smoke increased in size, engulfing all three of them.

"AHAHAHAHA!!!" they screamed, falling down an endless vortex of smoke. Within a few minuets they fell from the heavens and landing on top of each other in a dirt field.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say…OUCH!" said Andrayuh, being at the bottom of the small pyramid. They were about to get up when all of a sudden, spears pointed and surround them in a flash.

"Oh my," said Helios, easing up with the others. They were surrounded by half naked beautiful women nowhere in Nova's chambers anymore.

Juraiya looked up seeing a familiar symbol "_Hell no, this cannot be happening,_" thought both Juraiya and Andrayuh. A lady stepped down and came upon the circle and asked,

"Espeon, what do we have here?"

"Intruders my queen," said the warrior.

"Queen?"

"I am Gala, Queen of the Amazons. You have some courage and death wish to trespass upon Amazon land. Who are you?" Queen Gala had a muscular built with wild bushy brown hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a cloth-like bra top that was connected to her bat-looking necklace. The top draped downward connecting to her belt. The front part of the belt dangled down shredded cloth material while the back of the belt was hidden by the small dress-like cape. She also had on two arm bands and one wrist band around her left arm. She turned around and said,

"I am Juraiya…Princess of the Amazons and rightful heir to the Amazonian throne."


	12. Episode 12: Death Dealer to Princess 1

_**"A time when the Earth was new, ruled by ancient gods, warlords, and kings. A land in pandemonium sought out for a hero. She was Juraiya, an extraordinary Amazon princess, forced in the heat of battle. The danger, the mystery, the passion—her determination will change the world."** _

Episode 12: Death Dealer to Princess (1)

"Juraiya? How dare you speak of her name," said Gala.

"Cut the dung Gal, it's me," said Juraiya, showing her birthmark on her right shoulder.

"Juraiya?"

"Its…been a while," she said.

"Three years," said Gala snapping her fingers. All of the spears went from the group as a whole to just Juraiya.

"Oh snaps," whispered Helios and Andrayuh.

"What part of princess didn't you get?"

"The part where you abandon your fellow sisters for three years straight. The part where you slaughtered innocent and lustful blood throughout the land. By your actions and by absence you forfeited your duties and crown as princess and future queen of this tribe," said Gala.

"Gala that's not fair! I forfeited nothing. I left for the better of this tribe and this tribe only. I was forced to leave for three years never to return until now…I demand to endure The Trial."

"The Trial? Asked Espeon

"The Trial hasn't been done in ages. You will die," said Gala.

"It is the only way to reclaim what I have lost. As Queen and in front of all these witness, you cannot refuse," said Juraiya.

"Ahahah!" screamed Andrayuh with a dagger by her throat.

"My Queen, she brought a she-elf, enemy of our fallen mother," said Alona.

"Let her go."

"Juraiya…sticking up and befriending the enemy of our beloved mother?" asked Gala.

"She is my friend. I will take her punishment instead…as part of my trial."

"So be it, take her and chain her up in the caves. These two, lock them up in a cell," ordered Gala.

Juraiya became separated from Helios and Andrayuh. They took her up into the caves and chained up her, stripping her of her strange weapons and strange garments. She just had on a shredded peasant night gown as her hands dangled in the air from the chains. Back at camp, Andrayuh continued to try picking the lock on the cell,

"We have to stomp them and save her."

"No, I mean we can't," said Helios. "This is something Juraiya must do on her own…and besides. From what I gather we traveled way back into the past—"

"So?"

"Andrayuh, we have to be careful of what we do and who you kill. Other wise we could change history…or our...my time."

"Ah greeaeaatt," complained Andrayuh, sitting down.

* * *

Three days passed, but it felt like weeks. Juraiya hasn't had any water or food as it was part of the elf's punishment. 

"I wish to speak to the elf-lover?" whispered a female's voice. The Amazons that were guarding Juraiya agreed and allowed her passage. She went down the stairs and whispered,

"My princess, it is a great privilege and honor to be standing face to face with the legendary Death Dealer."

"Alona…right?"

"Some water."

"I can't," said Juraiya, although the offer was very tempting.

"You must have some strength for the Gauntlet," said Alona, getting a cup full of water.

"That's my trial?"

"Fitting isn't? So drink up," said Alona. Juraiya was so thirsty she couldn't resist the offer from a fellow sister. She took a couple of sips before gulfing the water down. They continued to talk for a little bit more, but it was time for Alona to leave. Juraiya just stood there with her hands above her head as her vision began to blur.

"Oh?! This is not good."

"Juuurraiiiya…"

"Who said that?"

"Come to me my warrior…my dark angel of the night," whispered a male's voice. She felt the soft pressure of a strong hand, caressing her cheek.

"My dark angel, show these heathens your potential, show them true Amazon strength."

"N..o, their family," stuttered Juraiya, room started spinning.

"These people aren't your family," said the voice, invisible hands touching her waist. "They have your family…locked up in a cell, dieing from lack of food and water…only you can save them. You know you want to so find that power deep inside…find that rage and unleash the beast within…"

"AHAHAHAH!!!" screamed Juraiya, grabbing both chains. The chains were attached to two stones in which Juraiya yanked with all of might, causing to stones to fall down. With one kick forward other kick back she broke her leg chains.

"Amazons!" yelled a guard. Two guards came down, but Juraiya with her blurred vision only saw the enemy. Juraiya wrapped her right hand around the chain and with one good pull, slammed the stone into the first guard sending her flying into a wall, shattering the stone to pieces. Juraiya did the same thing with her left hand, but instead of swinging it she flipped it up, sending the other guard into the stairs. Juraiya's green eyes became more animalistic, her breathing deepened while two more Amazons ran in. Juraiya kicked the first Amazon in her chest then gave her a good right punch to the face and the warrior went down. The second Amazon charged and swung her left fist. Juraiya grabbed it and flipped her entire body hard.

"Juraiya!" yelled Espeon, rushing in. Juraiya turned and without thinking, she spin kicked Espeon in the face as she grabbed her jaw.

_"Nassa…case tia byli…thaer tia syl. O ter thol os taelaes, thaer shar Ai thaer eil shaeri,"_ whispered Andrayuh telepathically in elvish. Juraiya vision started to clear up realizing what she had done. She shook head, trying to shake the drug out of her.

"Oh…no?!" said Juraiya sarcastically.

Gala came in seeing Espeon and Juraiya attending to the wounded and the hurt.

"Juraiya? You could have fled. Why didn't you?" asked Gala.

"And leave my title and friends…I think not."

"You befriend not only a man, but a she-elf at that?" said Gala.

"The Elves are our friends and to prove that, I will face your Gauntlet."

"No one has ever came out of the Gauntlet alive? Live and your title as Amazon princess will be restored, lose and die."

"Hey, watch your eyes and ears. Alona is not to be trusted," whispered Juraiya in Espeon's ear. Espeon nodded and gave Juraiya a handshake.


	13. Episode 13: Death Dealer to Princess 2

_**"A time when the Earth was new, ruled by ancient gods, warlords, and kings. A land in pandemonium sought out for a hero. She was Juraiya, an extraordinary Amazon princess, forced in the heat of battle. The danger, the mystery, the passion—her determination will change the world."** _

Episode 13: Death Dealer to Princess (2)

Alona made sure no one followed her as she went deeper into the darken forest.

"Malachi…Malachi," she whispered.

"What took you so long?" said a man, holding a torch.

"A small delay. Juraiya will face The Trial and—"

"Juraiya?! The Death Dealer?"

"Yes, once I leave that is your signal to attack," said Alona.

"Why are you turning against your own people?" asked Malachi, lightly touching her left shoulder.

"These people mean nothing to me. All I want in return is half of the territory."

"Half?!" shouted Malachi. She grabbed his hand and began to crush his fingers,

"Yes…half."

"Alright fine…half it is, but this better work. We only have one shot and that's dawn."

When the sun peeked above the trees, it was time for Juraiya Trial. She stood outside as Espeon went to get Helios and Andrayu out of their cell. Amazons started to form a straight line, preparing themselves for what they must do.

"Oh this brings back some old memories…" thought Juraiya.

"Let The Trial begin!" orderd Espeon. Juraiya cracked her neck a little and started walking down the line one foot at a time. The first Amazon on the right sucker punched Juraiya in her right cheek. Juraiya was caught off guard by it and stumbled back, but the first Amazon on her left grabbed her and forcefully shoved her forwards. The fifth Amazon on the right kneed Juraiya in face while the forth Amazon on the left smacked a staff in her lower back.

"AH!" she screamed.

"That's it," said Andrayuh, eyes began to glow.

"What are you doing?" whispered Helios.

"We have to help her," said Andrayuh.

"You can't…she has to do this on her own. We have to believe that she can pull through," said Helios.

"Your friend is right…interfere and even Juraiya herself will not forgive you," expressed Espeon. Andrayuh unclenched her right fist and her eyes went back to white. The tenth Amazon on the left punched Juraiya in the stomach with a stick while the other one did an uppercut on her jaw causing her to flip back, hitting the ground hard. Suddenly the vibration of a stampeding horse surfaced as Alona whipped the leather straps fastened to each end of the bit of the bridle on a black horse. Alona took out a lasso and threw it, allowing it to wrap around Juraiya's legs.

"What is this?!" asked Espeon. Alona turned the horse around and pulled the lasso, dragging Juraiya away with her screams.

"Now seems like a good time to help?" asked Helios.

"_Noy Jitat_," said Andrayuh in elvish. She pointed ahead as an army or warlords came charging toward the Amazon's camping grounds. Within seconds the camping grounds were swarmed with soldiers. The Amazons were prepared to defend their territory, but to their surprise, Malachi brought Gala out as a hostage, holding a dagger to her throat.

"AAHAHAH!!!" screamed Juraiya as her body dragged on in the ruff terrain. Her body slammed into some rocks and boulders as her hands dance above her head, trying to grab and hold on to something. Alona brought Juraiya's dragging body to a cliff where she suddenly stopped the horse. Alona jumped off the horse and unfasten the lasso. Juraiya was bleeding everywhere, cut on her right eye, and bruises around her ankles. Alona grabbed and lifted body unto her right shoulder and walked up even closer to the edge of the cliff. Alona lifted Juraiya high over her head and said,

"And this time you will never come back!" Alona threw the unconscious Amazon princess down the cliff, hitting the water hard.


	14. Episode 14: Death Dealer to Princess 3

_**"A time when the Earth was new, ruled by ancient gods, warlords, and kings. A land in pandemonium sought out for a hero. She was Juraiya, an extraordinary Amazon princess, forced in the heat of battle. The danger, the mystery, the passion—her determination will change the world."** _

Episode 14: Death Dealer to Princess (3)

The sea deepened, pulling Juraiya down with it. Her eyelids cracked open for a second as she reached out for the blurry sun overhead. Her hand slowly draped back down, unable to hold her breath any longer her eyelid closed, slowly slipping away from the land of the living, drifting off to the land of the dead. Her eyelids fluttered open a little, hearing the melodious voice of Faith herself singing.

_"Do not despair young Amazon for journey has only begun," _whispered the voice of druid Mabon. _"Listen to the words of Faith, find it from within and surface."_ Juraiya listen deeply, filling her heart with warmth and courage, finding that extra bit of strength deep inside. She swam up toward the surface and gasped for air. To her surprise she wasn't in the sea, but in a stump that was filled with water surrounded by strange beings in white cloths. Two of them came and pulled her out and laid her on a resting stone. Faith kept singing her Celtic tune, healing Juraiya's mind, body, and soul with just her beautiful words.

"Welcome young Amazon Princess…for you destiny begins here," said Mabon.

"Where am I?!" shouted Juraiya jumping up.

"Welcome to our Sanctuary…we are Druids," said the old priest.

"Druids? You people really exist?"

"Yes, and together we have brought you here to start your destiny," said Mabon.

"Destiny?"

"Your destiny lies here, where as your journey lies somewhere else."

"Your tribe has just been concurred my child…you are the only one who can set your people free," said the old priest.

"And how am I suppose to do that?" she asked.

"To find your true strength do not look towards anger and rage, instead hear the melodious sounds of Faith. Find your strength wish your illumination," expressed Moban.

"Why are you helping me?" she asked.

"We help you because we know that one day our hero will come…and through you he shell," said Moban.

"Suit me up…this will be fun."

Outside on the shoreline, a father and son set out do to some fishing.

"Father, father…I caught something," said the child.

"Excellent, now reel it in," instructed the father. Together they pulled with all of their might as Juraiya with her Amazon outfit surfaced from the ocean's waters like a goddess. She had on a bra made from a rare black cloth with brown strings dangling down; a crisscrossing necklace that connected the bra and shoulder pads, a black belt with beaded martial attach to a brown cloth-like very short skirt. She also had bearskin gauntlets, brown armbands, and black bearskin fur boots.

Weapon wise she was carrying upgraded sais that were slanted on her back. The right sai handle was touching her right shoulder while the left sai handle was touching more on the left side of her lower back. Her improved chakram was equipped on her right side and with her green eyes on the goal she flipped back her white hair, water dripping down her hot tanned smooth stomach, she walked to shore as both the father and son's mouths dropped on awe.

The Amazon camping grounds was over run with Malachi's soldiers. Juraiya lay hidden in the forest, calculating her movements to see how many soldiers were around the perimeter. She crept up slowly behind a soldier and politely tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned around she let out a small yell and thrust her palm straight into his face, knocking him out. Another soldier stood under a tree, scanning his surroundings. Juraiya sat above him and wrapped her legs around the branch and dropped down directly above his head and grabbed his shoulders and pulled him straight up into the tree.

Malachi decided to go inside the Amazon Queen's tent to make it his own and as he pushed the curtain aside, there sitting in on the Queen's chair was one of the most beautiful Amazons he had ever seen.

"And you must be Malachi," she said while crossing her legs.

"Juraiya? Impossible, Alona made sure of your disposal," he said.

"Aw, what gave it away…the white hair? She didn't do a good job now did she," she said with a smirk. Malachi quickly turned around, but Juraiya took out a small dagger from one of her boots and threw it, landed it in his back. Malachi died while falling and landing on his side as Juraiya flipped back out of the tent through the hole on the roof.

Juraiya snuck around another tent from the back, seeing her friends and sisters locked up in a prison cell. The guard had his back turned and Juraiya thought it would be a good time to test out her improved chakram. Instead of throwing it on its side, she threw it on its up and down side, this knew technique allowed the chakram to twirl in midair like a wheel, smacked the back of the head of the soldier and twirl directly back in her hand.

"Juraiya!" shouted Helios with joy. Juraiya ran over, grabbed the keys from the unconscious soldier and ran it through the key whole of the cell.

"Whoa…new look?" asked Andrayuh.

"No time…Espeon, free the rest of the Amazons. You all, follow me into battle," said Juraiya.

" Battle?! Wait…what?" panicked Helios who has never fought in his life.

Alona road back to the camp and called out Malachi's name while entering the Queen's tent. Her eyes widen seeing Malachi's dead body; she looked up seeing the whole in the roof and stormed out. She was about to scream out intruder when all of a sudden she heard,

"_Ay-yi-yi-yi-le-le-le!"_ wailed Juraiya, busting from the tent.

"Amazons, ATTACK!" shouted Espeon. The Amazons that were in the tent stormed out and took on the soldiers.

Two soldiers came at Juraiya, but she did a half circle side kick, kicking both their faces, slamming them to the ground hard. A soldier came from behind and Juraiya back kicked him in the gut then back kicked him in the face.

"HA!" wailed Juraiya. She walked toward another soldier and jabbed her elbow into his chest. With his head tilted downward, she jabbed her elbow into his face and then used her right foot to trip him down hard.

Andrayuh placed her hands on an incoming soldier and flipped him over her head.

"Stay behind me," she said to Helios. Without her bow and arrows, Andrayuh had no choice, but to use magic. Her hands began move in a circular motion, conjuring up energy around her. Within minuets she developed her very own fireball. She threw the fireball and once it hit the ground it exploded in a massive burst of flames.

Espeon freed the rest of the Amazons including Queen Gala as they charged out, upping the odds. Juraiya turned around, as Alona approached her.

"You just had to get in my way."

"You sold out your own sisters…all for what?" asked Juraiya.

"This land is a goldmine and it would have been mine if it wasn't for you…WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" screamed Alona, charging with a sword. Juraiya grabbed the handles and whipped out her sais in a defending stance.

Juraiya right sai made contact with Alona's blade. Juraiya pushed up, turned, and blocked the next blow by placed her left sai behind her. Juraiya turned back while crossing her sais and thrust them forward causing Alona to duck down. While still forward, Juraiya quickly uncrossed the sais and back flipped away from Alona. Juraiya turned her back and threw a sai into a soldier's back that was close to Helios.

"AH!" screamed Alona. She jumped up and spin kicked Juraiya in her stomach, then punched her in her face.

"_Ay-yi-yi-yi-le-le-le!"_ wailed Juraiya, running up along Alona's body. She flipped in midair and double kicked Alona in her chest before landing. Alona dropped her sword and hit the ground hard as all the soldiers began to retreat. Juraiya stood over her and placed the new kind of metal on her chest, pinching her skin. You could see the excitement and rage in Juraiya's green eyes, as if she craved for more. She lifted her sai up and was about to bring it down when someone called her, bringing her back to reality.

"Juraiya…NO!" yelled Helios. Juraiya stood up as Gala and Espeon approached her.

"That's enough Juraiya. She will be convicted and punish like any other betrayer, but you must not do the kill," said Gala. Juraiya just walked away, pulling out the sai she threw and placed them both back into their tiny sheath on her back.

Later on that day, Andrayuh helped put out the fires she caused and restore the camping grounds back to their natural surroundings. Helios and Juraiya helped with the rebuilding and the wounded. When night fell, all the Amazons participated in a celebration dance and gathered around the huge camp fire. Soon after, their queen stood up with something to say.

"My fellow Amazons…today we have defended off our homeland and forever we will not rest until all of Malachi's soldiers are found. Even though The Trial was interrupted, I say she has proven herself worthy of the title as Princess to this tribe and I welcome her with open arms…welcome back my sister," said Queen Gala, embracing Juraiya as the Amazons gave a loud ceremonial battle cry.

The Amazons continued the celebration with the ceremonial dance while Juraiya waited outside of a tent.

"Could you guys be any slower?" asked Juraiya while placing her two handguns in each boot and her grappling gun on her left side. Andrayuh finally stepped out of the tent wearing a brown beaded skirt-like shirt, see through green sleeves with a belt around her waist and another belt slanted down her hip. She also had on forest green pants with long brown boots that touched her thighs.

Weapon wise, she had on a Bisok quiver on her right belt side, made from cowhide and a Holster bow on her left shoulder made from attracted cowhide and medallion. She also had a dagger in a small sheath wrapped around her right thigh.

"Alright lil ma'am," joked Juraiya.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Andrayuh while tearing her sleeves in half.

"Yo techie!" shouted Juraiya impatiently. Helios came out wearing an all out black and dark blue outfit with arm bands around his sleeves. Weapon wise he was carrying a Bo staff and said,

"I can't do this."

"Like you have a choice," said Juraiya.

"All of our clothing was artificial…not real," he stressed.

"Well…welcome to the real world techboy," said Andrayuh as Espeon and Queen Gala approached them.

"Juraiya you and your friends are welcome here anytime," said Queen Gala.

"Thank you for showing us that not all elves are bad," said Espeon.

They said their goodbyes and headed south for a local village.

"Soooo…how do you use this thing?" asked Helios slowly twirling the Bo staff around.

"Swear…for a techie you're so slow," joked Juraiya.


	15. Episode 15: Chariots of War

Episode 15: Chariots of War

It took them three days walk to finally reach a tavern where Juraiya bought them all a drink. The tavern was filled with your drunk and lustful people, partying hard and raw.

"My feet are killing me and I lost track at how many miles it took us to get here," complained Helios.

"The techie is right…we kinda do need a horse or some sort of transportation," suggested Andrayuh.

"Transportation? As in the animal you ride on?" he asked.

"No, a five arm, razor sharp claws beast," joked Juraiya, finishing up her drink. "You guys find another place to hang while I got scout ahead. We need to find another path or we'll have to backtrack which is a two day hike."

"Ah…shoot me now," said Helios dramatically, hitting his head against the table.

"What's wrong with this place?" asked Andrayuh just as a drunken guy behind her placed his hand on her shoulder and whispered sweet drunken delights in her pointy ears.

"Ew, ew, ew…okay, I see ya point."

* * *

Juraiya said her goodbyes and followed a pathway down south west. Meanwhile within a small village, a man and his three children were hard at work, trying to rebuild a farming post. The eldest son Argolis was trying to hammer down a peg when he accidentally missed and hit his finger, letting out a painful cry. Darius the father placed his tools down and rushed over to his son's aid, "I told you to hold the peg like this…and keep your fingers away from the head at all times." 

"Father?"

"Yes Lykus."

"Why did those bad people destroy Tynus's farm?"

"Will we be going to Troy?" asked the eldest.

"I don't know why my son. And no…this is our home…now and forever," he explained. "Sarita, why don't you come help your old man with the wood?" he asked while picking up his daughter. He took his daughter to the wood table and placed her down and continued to carve out the bark from a branch. Sarita looked around for something to play with and then notice horses rising from the hills. She tugged on the father's pants leg, but he saw nothing. Soon after the warriors rose downward and trampled over a hill as the father heard women screaming. He looked at his daughter who pointed at the group of warriors heading their way, armed for battle. The soldier in charge, Sphaerus road on a dark brown horse and decided to stay behind with his second in command.

Juraiya made it over a hill, hearing the panicked screams and cry for help. She noticed a brawl down below and dashed down the hill like a lightning bolt. She put her enhanced Amazon skills to the test and made it to the village seconds flat. "YAHHHH!" While still running she picked up a staff as a warrior on a horse charged straight for her from the front.

Juraiya planted the head of the staff on the ground swiftly, thus it lifted her entire body up and she curled one foot under the other and kicked the warrior in his chest "AH!" causing him to fall off his horse. Juraiya then did a jump split kick in midair in midair, kicking two warriors' faces with both feet. The villagers were in terror as Lykus got separated from his family. On fear and instinct he decided to hide in the hay under the unfinished farming post. His timing couldn't have been perfect for two warriors came over, wrapped a grappling hook around the post and began pulling to bring it down permanently.

Juraiya turned seeing an old woman being harassed and mangled. Juraiya dashed up and used the staff again, but this time when the end of the staff slammed into the ground, Juraiya flipped up in the air and landed on the end of the table and lifted it up, hitting the warrior in the chin. The force and impacted caused the warrior to be lifted up off the ground and slammed back down onto the table, sending Juraiya flying, "_Ay-yi-yi-yi-le-le-le!"_ who flipped and landed gracefully back down to the ground.

"LYKUS!" yelled the father seeing his son under the post. Juraiya turned also seeing the kid and used her enhanced Amazon speed and grabbed the kid just as the farming post came crashing down. Juraiya brought the child to Darius when she suddenly heard,

"FIRE!" Both Sphaerus and second in command fired arrows from their crossbows. Juraiya caught the two arrows with her bare hands before one hit her and the father, but then the one in charge fired a third arrow that hit Juraiya's torso and Juraiya hit the ground unconsciously.

_**

* * *

**_

_**"A time when the Earth was new, ruled by ancient gods, warlords, and kings. A land in pandemonium sought out for a hero. She was Juraiya, an extraordinary Amazon princess, forced in the heat of battle. The danger, the mystery, the passion—her determination will change the world."** _

* * *

Darius took it upon himself to bring Juraiya's unconscious body to his house so that she may receive treatment and recover properly. He gently placed her on the bed as she began to wake up, still stun from the pain. 

"Allow me to take these," he said and began to remove her weapons.

"No!" lashed out Juraiya.

"No weapons, at least in my house," he said while removing the guns in her boots.

"Be careful and gentle with those," she warned. Juraiya face was dripping with sweat as it became harder to breathe. "So…who's a…I mean who was I fighting back there?"

"They are the warriors of Cycnus, a warlord who's determined to claim our town."

"That all? Cake," said Juraiya as Darius placed his hands on her torso.

"I've…never done anything like this before," panicked Darius looking at the arrow.

"I remember…place a poker into the fireplace and bring me a wet cloth," she instructed. Darius got up, exited the room, and placed the poker into the fire while his children snuck in behind him for a peek. He told them to run along as he walked in and sat beside her and said,

"Doesn't look too bad, I mean it didn't go through."

"_Noy Jitat_, that's bad—you need to push it through," she said.

"What?!" She grabbed his hand and placed his fingers around the shaft.

"Now push." With a tiny bit of force he pushed arrow through,

"AHH! Now, break the arrowhead and then pull out the shaft," she instructed. He hesitated a little, but after snapping the arrowhead he then pulled out the shaft as Juraiya started to lose more blood.

"Quick, get the poker." He rushed out, bringing in the poker with the head red that had heat and steam floating around it.

"Please tell me you're not going to…" Juraiya interrupted him by grabbing the upper part of the poker from his hands and forced it down into the wound as she yelled out a small painful cry before passing out completely.

At a tavern, "What is taking her so long?" asked Andrayuh who started to worry.

"She'll be fine. She probably just walked farther than planned, night snuck up on her and she decided to camp out for the night," said Helios.

"You better be right…"

Back at the house, Argolis and Lykus snuck back into the guest room, looking at the sleeping Amazon.

"Is she dead?" whispered Lykus.

"I don't know…but if she is then I get her weapons," whispered Argolis.

"Why you get her weapons?" asked Lykus.

"Because I'm the oldest and besides, you would only hurt yourself," explained Argolis. The two brothers began to bicker, waking up Juraiya from her peaceful nap,

"If you two think I'm gone then guess again…It'll take more than an arrow to bring me down," she said. The children then gathered in front of her as she began to tell a story of one of her past adventures. They were very excited and thrilled,

"Next time I want to go with you," expressed Argolis.

"NO…because…because ummm…I live a dangerous and lonely life," said Juraiya she herself not even believing her own crap. "So…what's your name little one?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"That's Sarita, she…hasn't spoken ever since her mother passed away," said Darius. All of a sudden someone was banging against the door. Darius went out the room and opened the door and Tynus stormed in.

"Darius why is that Amazon-woman still here? She is not one of us."

"She is still very weak."

"But she fights, her kind isn't welcome here," stressed Tynus.

"She saved me and my son…I will not just throw her out," said Darius in defense.

"She lied you…we heard things. She's a killer, a Death Dealer."

"Alright alright, when her wound heals she'll leave," said Darius.

"Very well," said Tynus and stormed out. Darius turned back and saw that Juraiya was gone. He rushed out and into the stables after hearing the horses startle. He walked in seeing Juraiya petting a stunning rare white horse.

"Funny…I used to have a horse just like this once," she said.

"What happened to it?" asked Darius, walking in.

"She died…while trying to protect me."

"You can't leave…"

"I have to. I left my friends back at the last village…they kinda depend on me," said Juraiya while stroking the white horse.

"So that's the reason why an Amazon is in these parts of hills. I'm sure your friends can take care of themselves, you on the other hand can not," insisted Darius.

"I'm fine," said Juraiya turning around. But she turned around too fast and lost her balance as Darius reached out to catch her. She landed in his strong muscular arms and their eyes met for the first time since she had been there.

"Look, what Tynus said…"

"Tynus?"

"What Tynus said is true…I've done some bad things…terrible things in my past."

"We have all done something that we have regretted…let the past just be the past," said Tynus. Meanwhile a group of men who terrorized the farmers earlier snuck into the small town and began to torch a building. Juraiya and Darius heard the commotion and ran out as the flames began to engulf the mill.

The next morning they went back into the tavern, now even more worried about their warrior friend.

"Told you, she should have been back by now," complained Andrayuh.

"She can take care of herself," said Helios.

"C'mon dude now…I need a drink, water please?" asked Andrayuh.

"How about I buy you a mug of ale? I can think of one or two ways you can repay me?" asked a creepy man.

"Andrayuh placed her head on her head, turned to Helios and whispered, "_This can not be happening_." "Umm thanks for the offer, but I'm waiting for a friend."

"I can be your friend…I could be much more than a friend," he said, touching her arm.

"Okay my boyfriend is right—" Andrayuh looked at Helios and was like _hell naw_. "My boyfriend is right over there," she said, pointing to Sphaerus who sat alone.

"He doesn't look like your boyfriend," said the creepy man.

"Yeah-o-k," said Andrayuh sarcastically. She jumped up, walked over to Sphaerus, sat on his lap, and kissed him right on the lips.

"Play along," she whispered.

"Uhh okay," he replied.

Back at the village, Juraiya stormed back into the house with Darius and demand for her weapons to be returned because someone must fight the men who set the fire.

"But Juraiya, we don't need you to fight. Cycnus men are peace offering."

"They started a fire Darius. Don't be blind."

"Blind? I had my share of battles and I will not put my children at risk. This ends now."

"Alright, alright fine. I'll at least accompany you just to make sure everything is legit. Come on, lets go." said Juraiya.

"And just where are you going?" asked Darius.

"To the offering…why?"

"Not dress like that you're not," said Darius, fetching out an outfit.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressing?" she asked.

"It's a little revealing don't you think?!" shouted Darius from his bedroom.

"…well…I like it," whispered Juraiya. Darius came back in with a blue dress that belonged to his late wife.

"Oh hell naw," said Juraiya.

"Excuse me?" asked Darius.

"I mean…is that a dress? I don't do dresses," she said.

"You'll look fine, now put it on."

"So, how long have we been seeing each other?" asked Sphaerus

"Andrayuh and a couple of months," said Andrayuh with a smile.

"Sphaerus. You know, I've never went out with an elf before," he said.

"Well you just don't know what you're missing now do you," she said and giggled.

"So what brings you to this place? Far away from home aren't we?" he asked.

"I'm actually here with a friend waiting on another friend. Hey, maybe you've seen her; I mean you can't miss her. She's tall with white hair, green eyes…Amazon outfit on?"

"Umm no, I haven't seen her," said Sphaerus, looking away from her.

"What do you do?" she asked, looking into his blue eyes.

"I work for my father. After my brother died in battle, I took over as commander. It's just…I don't know, I sometimes wish I could be one of you people you know? My father has a way of making me do things I don't want to do," explained Sphaerus.

"Then be your own man…or in this case, an elf," she answered.

"Kind words."

"Thaaanks—I try," she said joyfully.

"Umm HI! Remember me? Yeah we need to go. Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" asked Helios who barged right over.

"No, I actually have to go. Maybe we'll see each other again," said Sphaerus. He collected his things and headed out the tavern.

"Awe," giggled Helios.

"Do that again and I swear I'll shove that staff so far up your..."

"A."

Juraiya stepped out wearing the stunning blue dress making her white hair glisten in the sunlight. They all went out to Tynus' place where they were holding the meeting. Darius and his children walked in with Juraiya following behind him. She started to realize that this could have been her life oh so long ago. Sphaerus was giving a peaceful speech with Darius whispered to Juraiya,

"See, nothing to worry about."

"I'll believe it when I hear it." Tynus walked over to them and said,

"What is she doing here?"

"I invited her," said Darius.

"We need peacemakers not barbarians."

"Amazon. And don't worry that pretty bald head of yours. I'll listen from back here," said Juraiya who backed away. Darius sat his children down while Sphaerus continued his speech. Juraiya paid close attention to the speaker when all of a sudden something caught her eye.

Within the storage room, Cycnus men prepared for their attack on the unsuspecting villagers when all of a sudden,

"_Ay-yi-yi-yi-le-le-le!"_ wailed Juraiya how busted through a wooded window and somersaulted down to the ground. Everyone in the meeting heard the crashing startling crashing noise. The warriors unsheathing their weapons when tried to lift up her leg, but the long dress prevented her from doing so,

_"_AH! _Jitaten _dress_," _she thought. A warrior came at her with a sword in which she countered by grabbing his wrist and used his own sword to make two splits on the dress. She then grabbed his back and threw him into a pile of pottery. She turned around and kicked a guy into the others. Two warriors came at her and swung their swords at the same time. Juraiya reacted by ducking down and when she popped back up she thrust both palms into their faces, grabbed their shirts and pulled them apart, slamming them against each other behind her back knocking them out. Two more men snuck up on her and grabbed both her arms. A third warrior came at her,

"_Ay-yi-yi-yi!"_ yelled Juraiya, running up the third guy's body. She pulled her arms away and flipped in midair. As she came back down she double kicked the third warrior in the chest and sent him flying straight through the door, shattering it completely as the villagers gasped.

Juraiya ran out as the two warriors followed. Juraiya grabbed a flower pot and smashed it in the first warrior's face. She then backhanded the second one.

"Everyone GET OUT!" All of the villagers rushed out for their lives as Sphaerus told his men not to follow.

Darius' children ran inside the house while Darius stomped into the bed room and began to pack up. Juraiya barged in asking him why he is packing.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"Those men were about to slaughter you all. I did what I though was right and sometimes you have just stand and fight." defended Juraiya.

"I am sick and tired of fighting. Enough blood has been spilled and I want no part in it. Now you do what you think is best, but right now my number one priority is getting my children to safety." Juraiya began to walk out, but he grabbed her arm and asked,

"What will you do?"

"I'm going to do what I do best," she answered and pulled her arm away.

Back in Cycnus' place, Sphaerus walked in with Tynus and began to tell him of the Amazon woman who delayed their plan.

"Forgive us lord Cycnus, I just wanted to tell you personally that that woman is not one of us and we simple humble farmers would be more than welcome to continue to talk peace," said Tynus with a warm smile. Cycnus stood up and placed his hand on Tynus' right shoulder and said,

"You are forgiven my friend. Now…take him away, we'll stone him later."

"No…No…Cycnus WHYahahahahah!"

"Son, you disgraced your brother and me. No son of mine retreats," said the furious Cycnus.

"Forgive me father. Allow me to redeem myself…I'll…I'll go back and…"

"You're not going back. I'm going after that Amazon woman."

"But father, she means nothing," said Sphaerus.

"Lies…from the description…that white hair, it could only be Juraiya," said Cycnus.

"Juraiya…the Death Dealer? Impossible, she disappeared three years ago." said Sphaerus.

"That's her alright…and we're going to kill her…to give your brother the revenge he deserves."

Juraiya switched back to her Amazon outfit as she equipped her weapons back in place. She got a few more supplies from the barn, looking at the horse one more time. The door opened and the children entered into the room and rushed over to embrace Juraiya with an overwhelming hug."

"Oh—o-k," said Juraiya sarcastically being squeezed.

"Are you really leaving?" asked Lykus sadly. Juraiya squatted down to there level and said,

"I must go."

"Please don't go," said Sarita for the first time as the boys gasp.

"Sweetie you talked?" said Darius entering into the room.

"We'll see each other again…I promise," said Juraiya.

"If you're going to meet up with your friends then I suggest you take the horse," said Darius grabbing her hand, standing her up.

"You serious? I can't."

"Like you said…we'll see you again," smiled Darius.

Helios and Andrayuh were standing by the tavern road when they notice Juraiya galloping over the horizon toward them.

"What the hell took you so _jitaten_ long?" asked Andrayuh. Juraiya slowed the horse down completely and hopped off of it and said,

"I ran into a small delay."

"Kudos a horse! What's its name?" asked Helios excitedly.

"Her name is Aegis," explained Juraiya. "Look, there's a town of farmers up the road and I want you two to stay there for a little bit."

"Why?" asked Helios.

"No! We're bored, we're tired, and I have been hit on god knows how many times. Where you go, we go…now c'mon," stated Andrayuh while both Helios and Juraiya stared at each other. Juraiya wrapped her hands around the reins and they followed Andrayuh down the road.

"Just so you're caught up with everything, Andrayuh made out with a thug."

"Say what?" said Juraiya in a high pitch voice.

"He wasn't a thug…he had that whole rugged, blue eyed bad boy image,"

"Think I'm going to hurl," said Juraiya suddenly after Andrayuh stopped and paused. Andrayuh had a concentrating expression on her face as she turned her head more toward the side.

"Andrayuh? What are your elf ears picking up?" asked Juraiya. Andrayuh squatted down, placing her right pointy ear on the sandy ground and said,

"…stampede of some sort…" All of a sudden Juraiya turned her head left and right, also sensing something and said,

"Chariots!"

"_Noy Jitat_," murmured Andrayuh.

"Get on the horse now!" said Juraiya seriously, pulling Helios.

"Wait! I never rode an animal."

"Fine!" shouted Andrayuh while jumping on the horse. She pulled Helios up as Juraiya went to the back to take out a piece of rope.

"Hold on tight," said Andrayuh.

"To what…WHOAAHAHA!" squeaked Helios as Juraiya slapped Aegis' backside. Aegis dashed down like a lightning bolt in the sky, heading down the shallow river stream. Two chariots popped out of a corner and the chase was on.

"There she is!" shouted Cycnus to his son who was steering the first chariot. Juraiya creped over toward the other side of the stream; Andrayuh cracked the reins to make Aegis go a bit faster. Juraiya ran over under a tree and decided to pull the huge branch back and lassoed it up around the tree itself.

"AHHHH!" screamed Helios as the first chariot passed Juraiya. Juraiya had to time this just right and flipped onto the back end of the second chariot. Both the passenger and driver were startled and with that expression she quickly ducked down, grabbed the dagger from the passenger waist and launched it over, slicing the rope. The branch then swung back out and with them not looking the branch smacked both of them in the back of their heads and threw them out of the chariot as they tumbled down the sandy water.

"Heya…heya," commanded Juraiya, whipping the reins to the two black stallions. The reins made a crackling sound with every stroke. She estimated the great distance from her and Aegis and decided to make a move. "Heya!" she roared, turning the chariot around, taking a shortcut. The two black stallions pranced thunderously while Cycnus started to yell at his son to go faster, but to their surprise a chariot stampeded from the side and directly cut them off.

Juraiya road up alongside Aegis and ordered Helios to jump on,

"WHAT!" yelled Helios?

"C'mon, do it!" shouted Juraiya. Helios had no choice and leaped toward the side, landing inside the chariot just as Sphaerus' chariot caught up on the other side. Andrayuh took off with Aegis and while Sphaerus crashed his chariot into Juraiya's.

"Grab the reins," said Juraiya, handing them to Helios. Juraiya took out her right sai just as Cycnus pulled out his sword.

"HA—YA!" both yelled, clashing their weapons together.

"Sphaerus?" said Helios noticing his face.

"Helios!" shouted Andrayuh. Helios and Juraiya turned back around in front seeing a huge rocky patch in the middle of the stream.

"AHAHAHA!" they screamed, crashing into it. They flew in the air and landed hard on the sandy stream.

"You can fly a damn helicopter, but you can't drive a chariot?" asked Juraiya, pissed.

"Electronically…yes." They stood up and dusted the sand off of them as Sphaerus stopped his chariot completely and both he and his father jumped out. Juraiya took out her left sai while Andrayuh tugged on Aegis' reins to turn around.

"_Ay-yi-yi-yi-le-le-le!" _wailedJuraiya who jumped and flipped in midair over Sphaerus' head, landing in front of Cycnus. Sphaerus stood in front of Helios with his sword, ready to take anyone out. Sphaerus raised his blade high above his head as Helios' blue eyes widen in fear. Soon as Sphaerus brought it down an arrow smacked into it and slipped out of his hands. Helios' eyes darted back and forth realizing what's going on.

"YA!" he yelled, thrusting his Bo staff upward straight into Sphaerus' face and then twisted the staff around his leg and yanked it forward, tripping him. Helios stood over Sphaerus and was about to strike down, however Andrayuh walked up from behind and shoved Helios out the way like it was nothing.

"Sphaerus, you don't have to do this."

"I have to, Juraiya killed my brother," he said,

"No…she didn't. I was there. Your father killed your brother, he died while trying to make peace," explained Andrayuh.

"Wha…I…you're lying!" he shouted. Left and right, right and left Juraiya ducked down from Cycnus slicing blade.

"The choice is yours," said Andrayuh, extending her hand out to him. "Be the murderer your father wants you to be…or be your own elf." He stared hard into her white tranquil eyes and grabbed her hand as she pulled him up.

"Father Stop!" shouted Sphaerus, seeing both Juraiya and Cycnus blades looked in a stalemate.

"She killed your brother!" Cycnus shouted.

"No…you did!" shouted Sphaerus with anger. Cycnus leaned back causing Juraiya to lose her balance, thrusting his foot onto her side. Juraiya broke the chain and stumble back as Cycnus looked into his son's blue eyes.

"What did that she-devil do to you?"

"She has opened up my eyes to see the monster that you really are…the same monster you want me to be," said Sphaerus.

"Your brother was weak and softhearted. That she-elf has plagued your mind with deception, but I know how to fix that," said Cycnus changing straight for Andrayuh.

"NO!" shouted Sphaerus, Juraiya grabbed her chakram, but it was too late as Andrayuh eyes widen in fear as Sphaerus blade entered into his father's flesh.

"Father!" screamed Sphaerus, grabbing his body.

"Apple…doesn't fall far from the tree huh…" mumbled the dieing Cycnus as Juraiya approached them. Sphaerus placed his right hand on his father's lifeless face and closed his eyes. Sphaerus looked up at both Juraiya and Andrayuh,

"No more fighting…arrange for another meeting to farmers, this time we will have peace."

Within the local village, peace was acquired and a celebration took place. Andrayuh turned her head seeing Sphaerus by the fire alone, deep in thought. She approached him gently, wrapping her hand around his.

"You did the right thing."

"I killed my own father," he finally said.

"You had to make an impossible decision, however one side led to darkness while the other led to peace. You are no elf, but a man who fought for what he believed in," expressed Andrayuh.

"Thank you…for being here, understanding. Maybe we'll see each other again," he said with a sad look.

"I look forward to that day," she said and kissed him on his bearded cheek.

"Juraiya…I…I just want to say…"

"Save it…'cause I don't want your apology," said Juraiya. Tynus respected her request and nodded his head. Juraiya turned around bumping into Darius.

"You're here…are the children alright?" she asked.

"Yeah they're fine. I heard peace was made and ran right over," he said.

"Great."

"Listen, I can't offer you anything, but I do have a home…and loving children who will welcome you in open arms."

"You're so sweet, but—"

"I already know the answer," said Darius, brushing back her white hair to see her green eyes. "You have to go in order to help other people. Just…come back to me okay?"

"Got to bring back a horse don't I?" They both smiled and laughed, rejoicing the last few minuets with each other, but they move out. Helios and Andrayuh began their walk as Juraiya wrapped her hand around the reins of Aegis.

"You know, I didn't appreciate that push," complained Helios.

"Yeah…my bad," said Andrayuh. Helios notice both of them were deep in though and said,

"Not fair! Both of you hooked up and I didn't get any." All of a sudden both Andrayuh and Juraiya busted out laughing.

"Don't worry tech-boy, there's plenty of microchips in the web," smiled Juraiya.


End file.
